


Double Date

by OrbManson7



Category: Parapines - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Parapines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrbManson7/pseuds/OrbManson7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old Request Work: Hiccup and Jack are on a double-date with Norman and Dipper. They're all a bunch of dorks, as you will see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Double Date  
> Pairing: Hijack & Parapines  
> Warnings: Maybe some language or something, idk  
> Wow, idk, this is gonna be a messed-up crack fic or something  
> Haha, fair warning: i have no idea what i’m doing and i will be using absolutely NO base structure like i usually do  
> Uhh, this is modern AU, i guess? Dipper and Norman are 17, Hiccup is 18, and Jack is 19. Try to enjoy this pointless monstrosity.

* * *

“Why did I let you drag me into this?” Dipper groaned, adjusting his hat and pulling it down. Norman shook his head as the pair continued to walk toward the restaurant.   
“I haven’t seen Jack since last summer. The least you can do is come quietly.”  
Dipper scoffed,  
“Oh, I’ll do something, but it won’t be quiet.”  
Norman shot him a glare over his shoulder,  
“Are you serious right now?”  
“Do you _want_ me to be?”  
Norman rolled his eyes as he reached forward and opened the door, bell jingling loudly as he did. The two walked inside and looked around.  
“I don’t see them,” Norman mumbled. “Think they’re here yet?”  
Dipper smirked,  
“Maybe they’re just in the bathroom or something…”  
Norman sighed and took a few steps toward the bar, getting a better look at some nearby tables.  
“Are you planning to be this obnoxious all day?”  
“Hey, there they are!” Dipper laughed.  
“Where?”  
Dipper pointed across the restaurant,  
“The hair gave it away.”  
Norman waved at them until Hiccup looked over at them and waved back.  
“Alright,” Norman glanced back at Dipper as they walked over, “please try to be on your best behavior this time, okay?”  
“Why? I thought we had fun last time!” Dipper retorted with a chuckle.  
“I don’t think the rest of us enjoyed your ‘improved water balloon fight,’ Dip,” Norman sighed.  
“That’s _your_  opinion. I know for a fact that Jack _loved_ it.”  
“I loved what?”  
Norman turned back as they approached the occupied table. Jack had his arms crossed over his chest, looking up at them expectantly.   
“Hey, guys,” Norman said with a weak smile. “Have you been here long?”  
Hiccup shook his head, and pushed his drink away.  
“No, we just got into town less than an hour ago.”  
Norman and Dipper slipped into chairs next to the other pair. Hiccup looked back at Jack, and then back at the other two.  
“So, how have you two been holding up? Bickering, as usual?”  
Dipper smirked,  
“Same old, same old. What about you two? Keeping it steamy, as usual?”  
Norman facepalmed as Hiccup coughed and Jack started to laugh.  
“I thought I told you to behave…” Norman grumbled. Jack leaned back,  
“You certainly haven’t changed a bit, have ya, Dipper?”  
“Why would I?” Dipper boasted. The waiter walked over, refilling Hiccup’s drink and taking orders from everyone. Pizza all around seemed the right way to go.

* * *

Dipper finished off his third piece of pizza before tilting back in his chair, balancing with his knee under the table.  
“I say we go do something. You guys just got to town, you can’t just leave so soon.”  
Hiccup leaned forward on his elbows,  
“Well, alright… What do you suggest?” He asked.  
“Yeah, there’s not much we can do around here, anyway…” Norman commented.  
“What about…the skating rink?” Dipper suggested. Hiccup cringed,   
“Ehh, Jack’s got issues with skating.”  
Dipper glanced over at Jack, who was conspicuously cramming pizza in his mouth.  
“What, like—?”  
“Don’t ask.”  
Hiccup sighed as he waved off his question. Dipper leaned back again, thinking.  
“Okay, okay, how about…the lake? It’s not too cold out today,” he tried.  
Hiccup bit his lip,  
“Uhh…”  
Jack sighed, remarking,  
“Yeah, lakes are a no-go, too.”  
“Er, okay,” Dipper pulled his chair back on its feet.   
“Well, what do you guys want to do?” He asked, picking up another piece of pizza.  
“I don’t know,” Jack shrugged, “I’m cool with whatever, really.”  
Norman crossed his arms,  
“There is hardly much to do around here, though. We could try the movie theater, I suppose.”  
“But it’s only one screen,” Dipper commented, “And the only thing playing is probably out on DVD by now.”  
“Well, that’s not too bad,” Jack remarked. Hiccup raised a brow at him, and he continued,  
“I mean, that means there won’t be many people there, right?”  
“Well, probably not, no,” Norman replied. Dipper laughed,  
“I think I see where this is going.”  
“Only _you_ would,” Norman rolled his eyes.  
“So, to the movies, it is, then?” Hiccup smiled.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Date - Part 2  
> Pairing: Hijack & Parapines

With an elderly couple in the back, two redheaded girls giggling to themselves, and a guy dressed like a hobo (and probably was one) accompanying the four in the movie theater, they had to give up on any adventurous ideas they may or may not have had in mind. 

“Just our luck,” Jack whined in Hiccup’s ear. “Why does this always seem to happen to us?”  
Hiccup sighed, leaning away from him,  
“Probably because you’re horny 24/7 and some higher being believes you need to learn a lesson in patience?”  
“Yeah, sure,” Jack laughed. “You know you like it.”  
Hiccup scooted away again as Jack reached his arm over his shoulder.  
“No, Jack,” he remarked. “Not now, alright?”  
“Come onnnnn,” Jack whined again, “you gotta give me somethin’ or I’ll explode.”  
“Yeah, Hiccup, you don’t want him to _explode_ , do you?”  
Dipper’s teasing turned to snickering as he leaned back in his own chair, only to be met with Norman’s unamused expression.  
“What?” He asked. Norman merely rolled his eyes and gazed back at the screen.  
“I don’t see _you_  doing any better, Dip-face,” Jack taunted, a smirk now plastered on his face.  
“That’s because _I_ am a gentleman,” he told him with a serious expression. Jack and Dipper just stared at each for three seconds before breaking into a loud, obnoxious laughing fit.  
“Would you two knock it off?” Norman scolded as Hiccup nudged Jack with his elbow. The collective glares and shushing from the others in the theater eventually snapped the two out of it.   
Dipper covered his mouth with his hand, holding back the snicker that would come out if he even dared to glance back over at Jack.  
“What is your problem tonight, Jack?” Hiccup asked, annoyed. Jack leaned over and sloppily kissed his cheek.  
“No problem,” he murmured, “as long as I’m here with you.”  
Hiccup tried very hard not to blush at that.  
“S-seriously? Can you not?”  
Dipper’s laugh made Jack look back over at him.  
“And what’s so funny _now_ , pipsqueak?”  
Dipper’s laugh disappeared and he grimaced at the nickname.  
“Your pathetic excuse for flirting,” he told him with a playful glare.  
Jack sat up,  
“Oh-ho-ho, really? Is that what you think?”  
“Yeah, that’s what I think,” Dipper replied smugly.  
Norman pulled on his sleeve, pushing him back down in his seat.  
“Will you knock it off already?”  
“Hey,” Dipper groaned, “he started it.”  
Jack laughed,  
“You definitely have a way with words, dontcha, Dipper?”  
Dipper glared back at Jack, but Norman reached up and turned his head back towards him.  
“I am asking you to stop,” Norman told him. “Will you please just play nice?”  
“Well, at least it’s obvious who wears the pants between them, huh?”  
Dipper gritted his teeth, not turning back again,  
“You wanna _go_ , Frost?” He seethed.   
Hiccup sighed and pulled Jack’s hood back towards him,  
“Will you just leave them alone?” He asked. “I could use some company over here, you know.”  
Jack smiled,  
“Well, I’m only happy to be of service, of course.”  
Hiccup rolled his eyes as he let go of his hood, allowing Jack to turn back around and crush their lips together.  
Dipper had, by then, glanced over his shoulder, only to turn back to Norman.  
“So much for keeping it clean.”  
“Are you surprised?” Norman sighed, looking back to the screen, completely unfazed by the blood and gore in that scene.  
“Not really,” Dipper admitted, deciding to keep his eyes on Norman.  
“I mean,” he continued, “you remember the last time we hung out, right?”  
He lowered his voice as the movie got quieter, saying,  
“Making out in a movie theater is one thing, but making nasty in a pool is kinda overdoing it, ya know?”  
Norman eyed him for a moment,  
“Like you didn’t try to do the same thing?”   
“Yeah, well,” Dipper remarked, “they already stole my idea by then. I didn’t want to be some copycat or anything.”  
“Chicken~” Jack taunted, Hiccup quickly pulling him back.  
“I said, leave them be,” he kissed along Jack’s jaw.  
“But it’s so much fun…”  
“I know something that’s even /more/ fun,” Hiccup smiled.  
“Oh, barf, you guys,” Dipper exclaimed. “What is that even—”  
“SSSHHHH!!”  
Dipper glared up at the two gingers giving him looks, and turned back to Hiccup and Jack.  
“I can’t just leave it, Hic,” Jack said simply. Hiccup leaned back in his seat.  
“Fine. Go ahead.”  
With permission, Jack flipped around and Dipper scowled.  
“Alright,” he teased the white-haired guy in front of him. “Give me your best shot.”  
Norman rolled his eyes, giving up for the last time.  
“You couldn’t handle that and you know it.”  
“Well, if you’re too _scared_ to try…”  
Just as Dipper folded his arms across his chest, a bucket of popcorn was just poured on his head, sticking to his hair and shirt.  
“Ugh, what?”  
Dipper reached back and grabbed a fistful of his boyfriend’s popcorn, throwing it right in Jack’s face.  
And the war began.

* * *

“Well, I guess that was…fun?” Norman tried. Dipper frowned as Hiccup and Jack walked out behind them.  
“Yeah, let’s call it that,” Jack laughed. “But it wasn’t near as much fun as last time, am I right?”  
Hiccup rolled his eyes,  
“That was just a disaster waiting to happen,” he grinned. “At least you two kept it civil this time around.”  
Norman couldn’t help but let out a laugh. Hiccup was right. Dipper and Jack certainly didn’t hate each other, but they never seemed to stop fighting with each other. Thankfully, they stuck to using their words this time around.   
“Alright, so,” Hiccup remarked, shoving one hand in his pocket and the other in Jack’s, “I guess we’ll see you around, guys.”  
Norman gave a small wave,  
“It was great catching up again. Come back soon!”  
Dipper laughed,  
“Actually, this place freakin’ sucks. We should really head out east and meet up with you guys next time!”  
“Only if you promised not to break the whole town,” Jack smirked. Hiccup smiled with him,  
“I don’t know if Berk could handle both Jack _and_ Dipper…”  
“We’ll just have to find out, then, won’t we?” Dipper smirked back. Turning to walk away, Hiccup and Jack laughed and waved goodbye.  
With that, Dipper glanced back at Norman, and quickly pushed his lips to Norman’s forehead.  
“Thanks for putting up with my shit tonight,” he whispered. Norman smiled,  
“Eh, it’s worth it.”  
Dipper grinned in response, and leaned down, kissing his lips this time.  
“Oh, I’ll make it worth it.”

* * *

 


End file.
